Big Threesome
by EnterTheFray
Summary: Just a one shot with Percy Jason and Nico. I saw some pictures, and I thought it would be cute. It takes place after the war in BOO, but no spoilers so don't worry. Smut warnings. This is my first lemon, so don't be too mean but criticism is welcome.


Nico wasn't really the begging type. The son of Hades was selfish, he wouldn't deny that. He had wanted for a lot of things, but regardless of receiving said wants, he never begged.

Nico walked silently through Camp Half-Blood, his hood over his head, shielding his eyes from anyone who dared look at the brooding underworld kid. The war was over, had been for months, but honestly Nico wasn't much happier. The problem was Percy, or more accurately, his sexuality. Because fuck did that sexy son of Poseidon look good. He had to stop himself from staring at that, firm ass through those too-tight jeans while he went through his day. It didn't help that Percy was basically everywhere, he couldn't turn a corner and not see that gleaming white smile, that tanned face, those green eyes and that oh so gorgeous ass. He had basically wasted his entire day trying to avoid him. But could you blame him? Just the other day he had stumbled upon Jason and Percy duking it out with swords. Percy was shirtless, and Jason was sweat-soaked to the bone. The sight of it alone had the blood rushing to his cock, but they had taken it a step further and tackled each-other to the ground in a very heated wrestling match.

Nico knew that they hadn't seen him, but it was almost as if they were trying to torture him. But it wasn't as if Nico could do anything about it, Percy was with Annabeth, and they loved each other. As in they had been through Tartarus together, and Jason was also happily matched with Piper, which meant it was a lose-lose situation. At least for him. Well Nico had made up his mind, if Percy wasn't leaving anytime soon, then he would just have to go. Damn that son of a bitch, making him give this place up, just when he was starting to feel comfortable. But right now, Nico didn't have to worry about it, he was just going to sit in his cabin and relax until tomorrow. Nico opened the door to his depressingly black cabin, lined with skulls and jems and other underworldly things, when a hand caught hold of his t-shirt and yanked him inside. "What the fuck!?" Nico yelled, but a hand clamped shut over his mouth. He shifted his eyes upward to see who his attacker was, and they widened, it was none other than the son of the sea-god himself. Percy.

He was smirking down at him deviously. There was a sound behind him and there was Jason, smiling at him, less evilly, but still mischievous. Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real, it wasn't possible, why was? What? Percy seemed to sense his confusion and shifted his hand "I'm going to take my hand off, just don't raise and alarm or summon skeletons or the earth to swallow us, ok?" He said, in the familiar Percy-like fashion Nico loved. He didn't bother pointing out that he could have done two of those things, regardless of the hand on his mouth. "What's going on?" Nico asked, looking up at the two taller boys, who were now both looming over him, almost caging him against the wall. "We want you Nico." Percy said, his voice husky. "We've been planning this for a while." Jason added. "Am I dreaming?" Nico muttered, putting a hand on his forehead. He hadn't really meant for them to hear him but Percy chuckled, "No, you're not. No worries." "But, why? You guys have, uh, relationships." He said, wincing over the word and looking up at the two of them. "What they don't know won't hurt them, for now at least." Jason said, exchanging glances with Percy.

If this was some kind of a cruel joke, there was going to be a very big, very bloody mess that someone would have to clean up. Percy seemed to sense his unease, "Look Nico, we swear this isn't a joke, we're dead serious, and we aren't taking no for an answer." With that, without waiting for a reply, Percy lunged forward and crashed his lips onto Nico's with bruising force, his mouth was hot and hungry, and he didn't wait for Nico's permission before his tongue dived into his own mouth. Exploring the wet cave, and searching for every crevice it could find. Their tongues battled for dominance, despite his size and shyness, Nico wasn't one to give up that easily. He surprised Percy who made a strangled noise when Nico's tongue pushed back his and went into Percy's mouth. He smirked into the kiss at his little victory. But it was short lived, Nico felt a very sensual pair of hands begins to creep up his thighs, making him jerk backwards into the wall, giving Percy back his dominance. Jason wasted no time getting up to Nico's waist, making quick work of his belt and jeans, followed by his black boxers. Nico felt cold air hit his thighs and he stiffened.

Despite his many fantasies about it, Nico had never actually been naked in front of other men before, he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Percy stopped kissing him and gently cupped his face, "It'll feel amazing, I promise." He said, then quickly captured Nico's lips in another kiss, slightly gentler this time. Jason was now kissing and sucking his thighs, driving Nico crazy. His cock throbbed painfully, begging to be touched. But Jason wouldn't have any of it, he kept tantalizing Nico with little touches and tastes of what could be, what would be. Percy had moved on from his mouth, and was now kissing his along his jaw, then his ear pulling at it with his teeth and making Nico moan. Percy's hands trailed up Nico's body, pulling off his aviator jacket and black shirt. Nico shivered, but the cold was quickly replaced by hot as Percy's mouth found his nipples, sucking and biting at them, swirling his tongue, making them perfectly erect. His hands found Nico's wrists and forcefully pinned his arms above his head to the wall, as he continued to kiss and suck his way down Nico's smooth, pale body. Nico's arms were suddenly released and the two boys were on their knees in front of him, Nico couldn't help biting his lip at the sight of it.

Suddenly Percy's mouth was on his cock, kissing and sucking the tip, making Nico cry out, and scratch at the wall behind him. "Beg." Percy mumbled against his cock, as Jason replaced him at Nico's neck, sucking hard on the skin there probably leaving a hickey. "Beg!" Percy ordered again when Nico let out a particular loud moan. But Nico wasn't really the begging type. The son of Hades was selfish, he wouldn't deny that. He had wanted for a lot of things, but regardless of receiving said wants, he never begged. Regardless of that fact, Nico still whined in protest when Percy detached his mouth completely from Nico's throbbing member. He stared up at him, his emerald eyes locking with Nico's dark ones. "Beg." He whispered huskily, his eyes showing a predatory glint that Nico had never seen before, making him whimper. "Please." He whispered. "What was that?" Percy asked mockingly. "I didn't hear that did you Jason?" Jason shook his head against the soft skin of Nico's neck. "I think you're going to have to do better than that Son of Hades." Jason said, leaning in to nibble on his lower lip, before sucking it into his mouth for a moment then diving back down to leave more bruises on his neck.

Nico couldn't take this anymore, his cock was so erect it was painful. "Fuck! Just suck me off Jackson! Please, fuck! Now!" He yelled, glaring down at the demigod below him. "Gladly." He mumbled dryly, before taking Nico fully into his mouth. "Oh _Fuck." _Nico couldn't help but moan loudly, bucking down into the delicious heat that now enveloped his cock. His hand found its way into Percy's dark locks, tugging at them, begging for more, this time Percy obliged. Nico had suffered enough, for now that is, they were only just getting started. Percy sucked and swirled his tongue around Nico's cock, bobbing his head and making the child of Hades cry out and pull his hair tightly. Jason suddenly moved away from him and went over to the bed, but Nico hardly noticed, Percy's mouth just felt so goddamn good on his cock. Suddenly Percy slid off him with a wet popping sound, Nico whined at the loss of it, but stared up at Percy as he rose above him. "I'll be right back." The son of Zeus mumbled, before rushing out of the cabin. Percy rolled his eyes knowingly, but wasn't letting Nico in on the secret. Instead he just said "He'll be back," before smashing his lips down onto Nico's again. After a few more seconds of making out, Percy pulled away from him again, and once again Nico was disappointed from the loss of contact.

When he looked up, Percy was smirking down at him. "Nico, have you ever sucked someone off?" He asked. Nico gulped, then shook his head. "Don't worry, it's easy." Then, without letting Nico respond he planted two hands on his shoulders, and forced Nico to his knees. Nico trembled below the much larger demigod, and fumbled with his pants as he pulled them down. Percy didn't rush him, or get annoyed with him either, Nico was grateful for that. Once Percy was finally naked, Nico had no idea what to do. So Percy took the initiative. Without Nico noticing, Percy snaked his hand to the back of Nico's head and curled his fingers into his hair, then, almost gently, he forced Nico's head down close to his cock. All Nico could do was gasp, then he obliged and took Percy's head into his mouth. Almost immediately Percy bucked downwards into his mouth, making Nico gasp a little against his cock. He grasped the base of his cock, and fisted while he fit all he could into his mouth. He swirled his tongue along the slit at the tip, then ran it along the shaft, he even cradled the balls a little, just so see what they would feel like on someone else.

Nico heard the door open, and figured it was Jason coming back with whatever it was he went to get. Suddenly Percy's fingers tightened in his hair and yanked him upwards, Nico winced, but fuck, yes. Percy dragged him over to the large bed Nico had in the Hades Cabin, with beautiful black silk. Percy spared him no grace as he threw him onto the bed. Nico scrambled backwards a little, just from the shock of it. Nico noticed that Jason was already naked as he climbed on top of Nico and attached his chest. Latching onto each one of his nipples in turn, making Nico whine and cry out in pleasure. Percy had apparently pulled of his shirt, and apparently he also had a foot fetish because he was now sucking Nico's toes one by one. It wasn't a kink Nico thought he would go for, but he found himself twisting in pleasure at the sensation. Suddenly Nico was very aware of how Jason was straddling his chest, his cock incredibly close to Nico's face. He heard the un-mistakable sound of what had to be lube being slathered over something. Nico trembled. Jason leaned in and cupped his face, placing butterfly kisses all around his jaw and cheeks. "I know you're afraid but it'll only hurt for a little, I promise." Nico nodded, but he couldn't stop the nerves from raking throughout his entire being. He felt Percy's hand give his own a little squeeze, before he thrust a finger into Nico's hole.

At first the sensation felt wrong, like a burning that shouldn't be there, but soon it was overcome by pleasure, which had Nico begging for more. Percy added a finger, then a third. By then Nico was convulsing around His digits, driving Percy wild. Jason was getting impatient as well, seeing Nico's face flushed, a thing strand of saliva coming out of the corner of his mouth, was making the blood pump in his cock so hard it was painful. "Ready?" He heard Percy ask, he could see his face over Jason's shoulder, and he met his eyes and gave one single nod. Then, just like that, Percy thrust his cock into Nico's throbbing hole. Nico screamed in pain, he saw stars it hurt so badly. He could feel Percy rubbing his thighs trying to calm him down, while Jason gently kissed his lips. Percy stayed stoic inside of him, but Nico could tell it was difficult for him. They met eyes again and Nico gave another nod. Percy slowly began to thrust in and out of his tight ass.

It hurt at first but, soon the pain began to give way to pleasure and Percy cried out "Fuck, Nico, so tight." Once Jason was sure that Nico had gotten over the penetration he thrusted forward as well with a delighted gasp. Nico nearly choked, he did his best to pleasure the son of Zeus while Percy thrust methodically in and out of him. The pleasure started to become greater and greater with every thrust, soon enough Nico was yelling "Faster!" and "Fuck, Jackson Harder!" Nico felt a great pressure begin to build up inside him. He knew he was going to explode. "FUCK PERCY!" He screamed out as the ball of pressure came undone and he shot out, all over his thighs and stomach. Seconds later he felt Percy climax inside of him with a very passionate, "UHN, NICO!" the hot liquid seeping up deep inside of him. The Jason came as well, screaming a simple "FUCK!" and Nico did his best to swallow, although some did come back out of his mouth. Percy pulled out of him and Jason slid off, the three of them laid in their sticky mess on Nico's bed, naked. Never in his life had Nico felt so happy, and satisfied. "We need to do that again." Jason mumbled, throwing his arm over Nico's chest and tugging him closer. "Defiantly." Percy agreed, doing the same and sandwiching the son of Hades in between the two. Nico smiled to himself as he snuggled up against the two boys. _Again. _He thought. _I guess the day wasn't wasted after all. _

Make sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
